


A Post-Victory Promise

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, NSFW, Nekoma Manager!Reader, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You'd promised Kuroo post-victory sex if Nekoma made it to Nationals. Not that you wanted Nekoma to lose, but you didn't think Kuroo would actually make you go through withthis.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	A Post-Victory Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on May 5, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160350777868/could-you-do-a-nsfw-scenario-where-kuroo-and-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could you do a nsfw scenario where Kuroo and his female s/o are having sex in the bathroom stall after finding out they're going to nationals only to have the whole team come in, but Kuroo doesn't stop till she comes, please? Also please don't judge me for this scenario hehehehe
> 
> This is the same relationship from [Still Got This Thing For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644905) in case you want to read that as well!

If you went back in time and told yourself from a month ago that the Nekoma High School Volleyball Club would be on its way to Nationals, it would have taken you by surprise, but it wouldn’t be hard to believe. While nothing is ever certain, you’d always had faith your team was capable of doing just that.

Still, you made a promise to Kuroo regarding that matter. And if you told yourself from a month ago that you’d be having sex in a public restroom despite your better judgement… well, _that_ would have been hard for you to believe.

After brief celebrations following their victory over Nohebi, you two manage to sneak away from the rest of the team before heading home. The men’s bathroom in this part of the gymnasium is empty and unoccupied. Despite this, you lead him to the stall farthest away from the door. He doesn’t protest despite his growing desire; he knows that he’s a dead man if you get caught. You’d never forgive him for it if it happens.

“Babe, you look exhausted. Are you sure you still want to do this?” you ask. He’s got his usual lazy smirk on but the dark circles under his eyes are cause for concern. You were a little too swept up earlier to notice them, but as you linger in front of him and get a better look at his face, they’re much more evident. And the fact that he’s seated tells you enough about how his legs are dealing with all that jumping. “We can always wait until later—”

“C’mon, you promised,” he coos, the grin now growing from the smirk. His shorts and boxers are already down, and the condom’s on too; your shorts are off and hanging haphazardly from the handicap railing along the wall. 

It’s almost too late to be asking this question. 

“We don’t have too much time. Plus, I was hoping our cute manager could help me bandage up my finger at the end there, but she was too busy and Inouka just isn’t quite the same. It’d be nice to have her attention for a little bit.”

You let out a wry laugh at this. There were more pressing matters to attend to–Yaku’s twisted ankle, namely–when Kuroo took himself off the court. Your boyfriend’s bleeding finger was a little lower on your radar at the time, and the benched first-year took it upon himself to help out in your stead. But now Kuroo has your full attention and you had no plans to disappoint him.

It’s almost one fluid motion: from when you straddle him and lower yourself until he’s inside you, to his hands on your hips goading you to grind against him. You giggle at this small silent plea before enveloping his mouth with a heated kiss and beginning your motions. He kisses you back hungrily while you rock against him, only breaking away to work his mouth on your neck.

His name leaves your lips breathy rush. You can feel his smirk against your neck, and the thought of it has never been sexier in your entire relationship thus far. With a need for more friction, you wrap your arms tighter around him and pick up the pace. It must be the thrill of victory that makes you bring your A-game. He rewards you with a shift of his hips. It’s just enough so that your clit rubs up against him and you moan a little louder than you’d normally allow yourself in this situation.

“Tetsu, please,” you cry, “I’m supposed to be–ah!” Kuroo’s motion is only slight, but the added friction against your clit is more than tantalizing.

“I wonder where Kuroo-san and (L/N)-san went!”

The bathroom door opens with a bang as if it was kicked open. You nearly jump off Kuroo’s lap in surprise from the noise. Thankfully, the sound of the bathroom door bursting open covered up the small yelp you let out too.

“Lev, did you really have to kick the door?” Kenma asks exasperatedly.

“Well, it would have been funnier if they were actually in here,” Lev explains.

Your eyes widen in horror: _this_ is your worst nightmare. It was one thing to be caught by strangers, but the team is an entirely different and terrifying story. There is no way that you’d ever recover from the embarrassment if they catch the two of you in the stall like this. 

You turn to Kuroo, whose expression is vastly unlike yours. He’s concentrating on your shorts dangling from the railing.

“Why would they be in here? (L/N) wouldn’t go into the men’s room unless there was some sort of emergency.”

“Yeah, and this bathroom is so out-of-the-way too,” Inouka says.

If you weren’t in this precarious position, you would have shouted, “Why the hell are you _here_ then?” at them.

“Didn’t (L/N)-san go to talk to a friend from a different school who’s here and took Kuroo-san with her? ”

Kuroo grips your shoulder to lower you closer to him. His lips brush against your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“Keep going.”

You almost don’t hear him over the boisterous banter from the younger teammates. They’ve decided to stick around, it seems, and use the bathroom for its intended purpose. You pull away from him shaking your head in a panic, but he gestures with his head towards your shorts. Confusion is evident in your expression when you look to it and back to him. The only answer he gives is a finger to his lips and a wink It would make sense to wait until they were gone, but Kuroo rolls his hips upwards and you let out an unintended moan. You clap your hand over your mouth, but the noise seems to go unnoticed by the boys on the other side of the door.

As much as you hated the idea of it, you did promise this to Kuroo for making it to Nationals. That and it would be a damn shame if you had to wait much longer to get back into your rhythm. But you’re not about to shove your shorts into your mouth: you still have to put them on when you’re done.

This was going to be an exercise in control. You shake your head again and point to your shorts. He seems concerned by this decision, eyeing you warily as if to say, “Are you sure?”

Now, it’s your turn to give him a wink. Any hesitation he has about the new development dissipates instantly. His usual sly expression returns and you steel yourself for the results of your next action. But that’s what this is all about, right? The rush of adrenaline that comes with the potential for getting caught? You getting to be on top for a while and call the shots–regardless of whether or not he spent the better part of the day playing some serious volleyball?

That _is_ hot. You didn’t get it before, but it suddenly makes a lot of sense. Now it’s only a matter of holding your moans back enough until they leave. It’s not easy when you roll your hips into Kuroo again however slowly you’re going. He’s latched onto your neck again, hands on your waist guiding your motions into him. You have to bite into your fist to muffle your moans; he’s managed to angle you perfectly again so your clit rubs against him, which only gives you more reason to pick up your pace.

You don’t even notice the distinct lack of other voices in the room until Kuroo finally speaks.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, (F/N).” His words come out in ragged breaths and you relished when his voice got this way. “You want my cock that bad, huh?”

“Yes,” you whimper. You’re moving at a more erratic pace now. Every short pant from you seems so urge him to to a similar tempo. With each motion, the heat and tension building inside you bit by bit teeters near the edge of total ecstasy. “Yes, like that! Oh, god Tetsu, I’m… I’m–”

You throw your head back, words cut off by a shaky cry as your walls tighten around him. The tension in your core relaxes with the release, and your whole body follows suit. In your blurry state of bliss, there’s nothing you want more in that moment but to feel close to him. While he continues his thrusting to catch up to you, you bury your face into the crook of his neck.

“Eh, I–(F/N)” Kuroo stutters. You giggle weakly, partially because you know he’s almost there and partially because it’s still so damn funny to you that he forgets how speak when that happens. In a few more thrusts, you feel him come undone inside of you with a moan of your name.

You sit there in silence, the only noise the sounds of your pants as you come down from your highs. Your face is still nuzzled into his neck when he pats your back; there isn’t a whole lot of time life before the team has to head out. You lift yourself up with a sigh at the sudden emptiness.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” you say. You tear off some toilet paper for the both of you to clean up. “Guess we can cross that one off the bucket list.”

“You had a rhythm going and I didn’t want to lose it,” he admits with a sheepish chuckle.

He’s up now as well, boxers and shorts on as per usual. Grabbing your own shorts from the railing you, put them back on. You still look at him while you do this but with a small pout on your lips.

“I was supposed to be treating you.”

“It was your victory too.” You stand up straight and raise an eyebrow. He leans down to kiss your forehead. “You’ve worked hard these past three years too, (F/N). Nekoma’s nothing without our dear manager and she deserves a reward for this victory as much as anyone else.”

His words earn a loving smile and another kiss from you.

“Now let’s get out of here. It’s gross,” Kuroo says in his usual tone. Despite the eye roll your give him, you laugh.

The taste victory is definitely sweet.


End file.
